Diablotin et demi-dieu
by Voracity666
Summary: Percy est un demi-dieu. Mais puisque lui-même l'ignore, il se pense mutant. Et ce ne sont pas ses camarades de l'Institut qui lui prouveront le contraire !


**Un autre CrossOver ! Cette fois-ci, c'est Percy qui change d'univers !**

 **Disclaimer : -L'univers de X-Men appartient à MARVEL**

 **-L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Percy observait la surface depuis le fond du lac. Des bulles d'oxygène s'échappaient de sa bouche par intermittence, explosant une fois à l'air libre.

Il pouvait facilement imaginer le sourire enthousiaste de son ami Kurt qui chronométrait le temps qu'il y passait afin de le reporter dans son dossier à son encontre.

Avisant la queue en flèche qui prenait la température, Percy se propulsa dans cette direction et tira dessus en ricanant. Il se reçut rapidement un diablotin bleu qui s'agita, paniqué, manquant de boire la tasse. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était son ami qui l'avait poussé dans les flots froids, il se calma difficilement et tenta de le poursuivre, alourdie par ses vêtements gonflés.

Il était facile de deviner qu'il l'injuriait en allemand à cause de son regard rieur et de ses lèvres s'agitant sans le moindre son. Évidemment, c'était purement amical.

Ils finirent par sortir du lac, l'un trempé comme une soupe et l'autre complètement sec. C'était cette particularité qui émerveillait les plus jeunes. Après tout, même Aquaman devenait mouillé une fois dans l'eau !

-Tu exagères, Percy, râla faussement Kurt.

Il essorait ses vêtements pour ôter autant que possible l'eau qui s'y était infiltrée.

-Si peu, si peu, lui répondit-il.

Pour se faire excuser, il lui envoya sa serviette, ce qui fut apprécié.

-Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer, le professeur Xavier m'a fait savoir qu'on passait bientôt à table.

Les deux gamins firent la course jusqu'au manoir, se poussant l'un l'autre pour arriver le premier, tout en riant aux éclats. Ils passèrent l'entrée en même temps et se chamaillèrent de nouveau pour savoir qui était le gagnant de cette course, jusqu'à ce que Sally ne vienne les séparer en les grondant -Et ne traînez pas, je vous rappelle qu'il y a du gâteau comme dessert et que Logan est revenu !

Les deux arguments séparés avaient déjà de l'impact, ordinairement, mais alors l'un avec l'autre...

Ce furent deux fusées qui passèrent à la salle de bain avant de prendre leurs places devant leurs assiettes, fusillant d'un même regard le fumeur de cigare, le défiant de toucher à leurs parts de dessert.

-C'est bien la première fois que vous ne me prenez pas la tête avec vos questions et vos histoires, fit-il remarquer.

-C'est parce que Sally a fait sa spécialité, expliqua le professeur Xavier en faisant son entrée.

Il rit tout bas en apercevant les deux gourmands qui frétillaient sur leurs chaises. Kurt agitait même son appendice caudale, tel un chat sur un mauvais coup !

En passant derrière eux, Scott les ébouriffa avec satisfaction, en représailles pour les mauvais

tours de ce matin.

Le professeur jeta un œil en direction de la cuisine et sourit en apercevant Sally qui couvait son fils du regard, perdue dans ses pensées. Il les effleura légèrement, de manière imperceptible, et il capta ainsi les premiers moments de vie de Percy Jackson.

Se plongeant dans ses propres réflexions, il se remémora ce jour de tempête -qui n'était pas du fait d'Ororo- où Sally avait surgit, serrant contre elle son bébé emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures, une vieille valise à ses pieds. Une fois mise au sec avec de la nourriture et une boisson chaude, elle avait expliqué que son enfant était _spécial_ , tout comme son père l'était. Il était en danger, alors il devait apprendre à se défendre et à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle espérait que l'institut Xavier l'accepterait, promettant de faire ce qu'elle pourrait afin de financer les études.

Il avait fallut la calmer durant de longues minutes alors qu'elle les suppliait de s'occuper du petit, promettant tout et n'importe quoi.

Une fois plus prompte à écouter, ils lui proposèrent de rester ici, avec son fils, quitte à aider dans les tâches ménagères. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres qui sépareraient une mère et son enfant !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux Jackson s'installèrent dans le manoir et que les repas s'améliorèrent, au grand plaisir de certains occupants.

-Attention devant, les premiers plats arrivent ! Kitty, ma chérie, concentre-toi bien !

La jeune mutante sortit à son tour de la cuisine, un bout de langue sortie et louchant sur le large plat qu'elle portait. Elle était arrivée quelques jours plus tôt et il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à la paire de farceurs pour s'en faire une alliée efficace. Sans parler de son pouvoir qui leur servait à plus d'une farce ! Déjà que la téléportation de Kurt était régulièrement exploitée...

-À table, mes p'tits monstres !

Dans la bouche de Sally, ça avait quelque chose d'affectueux qui faisait sourire plus d'un mutant. Bon prince, Percy prêtait sa mère à qui en ressentait le besoin, tant qu'on la lui rendait entière et en bonne santé. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait faire tout ce que sa mère le lui empêchait ou interdisait, avec la satisfaction d'un roi faussement généreux.

Sous la surveillance des adultes, les deux enfants dévoraient leurs assiettes. Pourquoi une surveillance ? Parce que ces deux-là avaient pour habitude de chiper ce qu'ils aimaient dans les assiettes de leurs voisins et de l'échanger avec ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Et ne parlons pas du moment du dessert où il fallut redoubler d'attention entre les pouvoirs de Kitty (oui, en plus), la queue de Kurt et les pouvoirs aquatiques de Percy.

Logan avait sortit ses griffes, les faisant cliqueter non loin du plat en question. Ça aura peut-être le mérite de les dissuader d'apporter leurs petites mimines aussi près ? Jean avait quelques mèches qui volaient, prête à éloigner le plat de manière verticale. Ororo avait un vent proche de sa formation. Sally, elle, avait sa spatule dans la main, prête à la lui asséner sur le dos de la main.

Les trois enfants s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se resservir ? Mais c'est quoi ces dictateurs ? Ils étaient en pleine croissance, eux ! Ils n'étaient pas de vieux décrépis en fin de vie !

Percy comprit qu'il avait pensé à voix haute en croisant le regard vexé de Logan et celui amusé des autres mutants. Kurt et Kitty, eux, tentaient de camoufler leur envie de rire. Bref, aucun soutien à espérer de la part de qui que ce soit.

Bande de méchants.

-Des vieux décrépis, hein ? Je te donne dix secondes d'avance, gronda bassement Wolverine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Percy pour qu'il saute hors de sa chaise, non sans avoir engloutit sa dernière part de gâteau, et qu'il ne détale à travers le dédale de couloirs.

C'était inutile, évidemment, Logan possédant un flair hors du commun, mais c'était dans le jeu, après tout. Un jeu de gendarmes et voleurs. Un jeu de course-poursuite.

Et c'est pour ça que moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Sally dû détacher son fils qui s'était retrouvé accroché à un arbre, tête en bas.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
